


What Made Sirius Leave...

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In my opinion, there were many reasons why young Padfoot might want to leave home at sixteen. But this is the one that did it. It's a good thing he had Prongs... One-shot, Marauder Era





	What Made Sirius Leave...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

I just thought I have a little fun with this one. I'm sure Moony and Prongs would have been proud of me, they would probably still be laughing. So Padfoot, This one's for you, with your dark sense of humor, I'm sure you would be laughing too.  
-E.R.H


End file.
